Truth or Dare
by Darkwing731
Summary: One shot. James&Lily. She bit her lip. She had so many things to say to him, but could find no way to say it. Truth or dare? she blurted out suddenly. Stupid, stupid, stupid...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

But I do own the character Erin Miles.

This story is dedicated to my friend, Lily's Lil Sis (that's her penname), who loves Lily and James stories and I have decided to write on for her,

**Summary**: -One shot- Lily bit her lip. She had so many things to say to him, but could find no way to say it. "Truth or dare?" She blurted out suddenly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…._

**Truth or Dare  
By Darkwing731**

**- **

"Potter, if I have to say it _one more time,_ you are _so_ dead."

"Come _on,_ Evans! Just say yes! Go on, say it!" James Potter whined.

"That's_ it! _I'm going to_ kill you_!" Lily screamed. She pulled out her wand from her cloak pocket, and James hasted to flee the scene.

Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts in her seventh year, sighed irritably as she walked down the main stairwell to breakfast in the Great Hall. James Potter, the arrogant, bigheaded git, had asked her out yet again. Lily couldn't see why he was _so_ interested in her; she _always_ said no and James _knew_ there was no hope at all for him.

Lily sat down next to her best friend in the world, Erin Miles. Erin had flaming red hair that fell to her shoulders, beautiful crystal clear eyes and a curvy figure. It made her instantly flirtatious with the male population of Hogwarts because she loved to tease boys; the majority of them only fancied her for her looks, which she found extremely disgusting. So, in revenge, she flaunted what they could never have.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Erin asked as Lily sat down with a huff.

"Potter," she muttered, grabbing a piece of toast and a cup of coffee.

"Ah," Erin said knowingly, a smile crossing her face. "Boyfriend troubles?"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Lily shrieked so loudly that several people looked at her in curiosity.

"Calm down, Lils, I was _kidding._" Erin smirked. "But I mean, you make _such a big deal_ out of it that I can't help but _wonder_…"

"And imply!" Lily said crossly. "Look, James Potter is the last guy on earth that I would _ever_ look twice at, because at the drop of a hat he would come flying for me and I hate it _so much!_"

"Fine line between love and hate!" Erin said in a singsong voice.

"I am going to shove this in your face if you don't shut your trap," Lily warned, holding up her toast covered in raspberry jam. Erin smiled mischievously.

"Fine! I won't say anything else!" she said, holding up her hands defensively. "But what's wrong with stating the obvious?" she added.

"_THAT'S IT_!" Lily screamed. She did just what she warned. She shoved the jam-covered piece of toast into her best friend's face, grabbed her school bag and stormed out of the hall.

Lily stormed to her first class, Potions, muttering dark things under her breath. How dare her best friend accuse her of liking James, let alone loving him! Lily had absolutely _no interest_ whatsoever with James Potter, or any other boy for that matter. Lily Evans was proud to say that she would rather study for a test than date any boy in the school, no matter who he was.

Lily sat down in Potions, which was empty, and grabbed her things for the class. She glared at the chalkboard, occasionally muttering things like "How could she?" or "Me? Fancy _him_?"Lily was positive that James Potter was the worst boy in the world and she truly hated his guts.

"What's got _your_ knickers in a twist?" asked a cold voice. Lily spun around as Severus Snape sat down across the room, ten minutes early to class as opposed to her twenty, and took out his Potions things.

"Potter," she said angrily. "He won't leave me alone. He's so bloody set on getting me as his girlfriend like it's the end of the world. He is _such_ a bigheaded git," Lily huffed.

"I agree with you on that, Evans," Snape said, smirking at her. Lily glared.

Students started filing in quickly, taking out their notebooks and chatting among themselves. Erin came in last and sat down next to Lily. Lily ignored her. Students continued to file in, including James and his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily only approved of Remus Lupin out of James's friends; Remus was the only one out of the four of them who had any charm or manners at all. He and Lily had a good, but not strong, friendship. Lily didn't dare get to know him as a close friend in fear of James using Remus to get to her, which Lily would bet her front teeth on.

"Lils," Erin said quietly. Lily was startled out of her thoughts as Erin spoke. "I'm sorry about breakfast. I know you don't like James. I'm just saying… give him a second glance, is all," Erin said gently.

Lily glared at her, but then sighed. "You're right, Erin; maybe I should. And I'm sorry about breakfast. I was kind of… rash."

"Hell yeah, you were!" Erin said, and Lily laughed.

Potions, and the rest of the day, went by rather quickly for Lily. True to her word, Lily thought about James. Potter had jet-black hair that stuck up in odd places, bright hazel eyes behind a pair of round spectacles. Lily, who normally hated glasses, thought that James was meant to have them. At least they made him look a bit more mature than he really was.

James, —_no, Potter_— she reminded herself, was an expert on the Quidditch field. He had the newest version of the Clean Sweep that had come out, and he flew naturally, like he was born to fly. And he was; his broom turned at the touch of his long fingertips. He handled the quaffle with such ease that he could be reading a book or writing an essay at the same time.

Lily herself couldn't deny that Potter was good-looking. He had an addictive smile, and although his hair stuck up in the most stubborn way, it _did_ look slightly cute. He had a slender face, and glowing hazel eyes with a retort to match the speed of his reflexes. He had a muscular build, but only enough to make it seem that he was just like that without any effort at all.

By the time Lily got back to the Gryffindor common room that night, she sat down on the couch and gazed into the fire. For some _truly odd_ reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Potter. She wondered what James —_no_, _Potter_— saw in her. Was he like many of the other boys who only liked Lily because she had beautiful auburn hair and piercing emerald eyes? Was it because she had a shy smile with full, curvy lips? Or was it her slender figure? Lily didn't really know what to think about James at all —_Potter, damn it_!— because he seemed too arrogant to see beyond a face. And somehow, it bothered her.

"What's up?" Erin asked, jumping over the back of the couch to land beside Lily. Lily shook her head and gazed into the fire, a distant look in her eyes.

"Thinking…" Lily said quietly.

"About what?" Erin asked curiously.

Before she could stop herself, "James," she sighed.

Erin gaped at her, and then smiled. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. Lily slapped a hand over her own mouth.

"I did _not _just say that, hear me?" Lily said furiously. Erin, grinning, nodded vigorously.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she said eagerly, sitting down again.

Leaning in closer, Lily answered her. "Well, I thought about him all day, like you told me too. I'll admit he's cute. Okay, hell, he's gorgeous," Lily admitted, and Erin squealed in delight. "But he's so conceited! I bet he doesn't even look past my face or body or whatever! It isn't fair!" Lily complained, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the fire.

"Why does it matter?" Erin asked, a deceptive tone hidden in her voice, though Lily heard it. Lily looked at Erin, and she looked back at Lily.

And suddenly it made sense.

"Oh god, Erin, what do I do?" Lily whined, suddenly scared of herself.

A truly evil smile spread over Erin's face. "Truth or dare?" Erin asked slyly. Lily paled.

_-x-x-x-_

Two hours later, Lily found herself walking next to James Potter because they had Head duties together. James was unusually quiet, which Lily was _extremely_ grateful for. Lily kept telling herself to look straight ahead, and not to look at him.

For year and years of telling herself that James Potter was a bully and a crazy arrogant fool, it was changed by a set of carefully chosen words and the lack of interesting school topics. Because Lily had no homework, and nothing to do, she had been thinking about James —_POTTER, YOU IDIOT_— all day. How she finally admitted to herself that he was the cutest guy in the school, that he was the most talented on the Quidditch field, (and probably off of it, too.) She thought, at last, that she _knew_ she was extremely lucky that he was in love with _her_ and not anyone else. And Lily wouldn't have it anyway else.

But she had no idea how to tell him.

Sure, of course Erin's dare was to tell James that Lily now actually _wanted_ to date him, but it made her nervous nevertheless. Would James still be interested after her constantly refusing him and being such a bitch?

James strode own the hallway, occasionally glancing over at Lily Evans, who was nervously biting her lip and looked deep in thought, and wondered what on earth she was thinking about. James sighed; would he _ever_ get a chance with Lily Evans?

"What's that?" Lily asked suddenly, for a loud wailing sound was emitted from a hallway closet in a corridor off of the main one they were walking on. It was quite dark, and the sound only got louder, higher pitched, desperate.

"Should we go check it out?" James asked her, pulling out his wand. He couldn't help but smile lovingly at the scared look on her face, a look Lily didn't see.

She nodded, and pulled out her wand also. They crept down the hallway towards the noise, which now sounded ferocious. Lily unconsciously closer to James in the dark hallway as they approached the closet James reached for the doorknob.

James looked over his shoulder to find a surprisingly close Lily right at his side, a scared, yet determined look on her face as she stared at the doorknob.

"Open it," Lily said in a small voice. Smiling slightly at her face, James pulled open the door.

In a few chaotic seconds, Lily screamed and fell backwards and somehow fell into James, who grabbed her and she clung to him because whatever was in that closer scared the living hell out of her. Lily buried her head in his shoulder as she took a few deep breaths, ridding herself of the fear that quickly left her nerves, and called down considerably. She noticed only after a minute or so that she was standing in James Potter's arms, which were completely around her, holding her protectively. Lily couldn't help but feel safe within his arms…

"What was that?" Lily's voice was muffled; she still had not removed her face from his shoulder.

Laughing slightly, James said, "Mrs. Norris." Lily let out a small, mortified wail. "Peeves must have locked her in there again."

Lily finally removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled down at her from inches away, still holding her in his arms. Lily smiled rather shyly.

"I'm such a first year," she laughed quietly, and looked down; she staring at his shoulder because she _knew_ what would happen if she kept looking into his eyes.

"Nonsense," he whispered, gazing at her. Lily blushed.

He lowered his lips to her ear.

"What will it take, Lily, for you to get to like me?" he whispered softly into her ear. It positively sent chills up her spine.

"I—I don't… J-James…. I-I…." she was at a complete loss for words.

"Shush. It's alright, Lily." He let go of her, and stood a few feet away, which she was both angry about and grateful for.

"Can you tell me now? When we're not so close." There was a smile on his lips. But Lily noticed it was not an arrogant one at all. Surprisingly, it was shy and happy.

Lily bit her lip. She had so many things to say to him, but could find no way to say it.

"Truth or dare?" She blurted out suddenly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…._

"Err… truth," he said with a shrug.

"What do you see when you look at me, Potter?" she asked quietly. James gave a small laugh.

"What do I see, Lily? I see the most beautiful and perfect person in the world. You're friendly and nice, funny and smart, stubborn and fierce all in the same five minutes. You constantly turn me down, which I find extremely attractive because you're the only girl that's done that. But truthfully, Lily, you're compassionate and understandable. You don't dislike people because of their background; you dislike people because they aren't nice, or they're prejudice or whatever. You aren't like every other girl. Hell, I've never met anyone that even _slightly_ resembles you. You are unique. You're perfect. You're everything I want." He said, the words flowing from his mouth as though he had recited them before.

Lily felt like crying. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. James… he sounded perfect… he liked her because of _who_ she was… he never once mentioned her face or body…. He seriously could care less about what she looked like.

"Dare me, now," he said firmly. Lily looked at him, thinking.

"If you….. If you act like a normal person, Potter, not some arrogant git, to me and my friends for a week, I'll go out with you. I don't… I don't know what's stopping me now," she admitted quietly.

James strode up to her in two steps, and put his arms around her. She looked up at his face, inches away, looking intensely down into her sharp almond eyes.

"I think I do," he whispered.

James slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. Lily gasped slightly, but in a second she was kissing him back. It was pure bliss beyond anything she could ever imagine. She melted into his arms, and snaked her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer.

Kissing James Potter was better than anything she had ever imagined; his lips were soft, and he was being gentle and intense at the same time. She felt her knees goes weak and James put his arms around her waist and held her up, and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips, running her fingers through his hair and getting her mouth as close to his as she could.

It was ten minutes later when the broke apart. Lily was gasping for breath. But she didn't care. James was breathing deeply through his nose, resting his chin on her head for it was lying on his shoulder. They stood for a few quiet minutes, holding each other, intense and deeply passionate feelings running through both their bodies.

"James?" she asked after a minute.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"You were right; that _was_ the only thing stopping me," she said softly.

He pulled back from her shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled lovingly back. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her once again.

When James and Lily walked back into the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand, people smiled at them. Even if Lily had not seen it until that day, James Potter and Lily Evans was _the _perfect match.

Lily sat down on the couch, James winking at her as he jumped upstairs to the Boy's Dormitory, predictably to tell his friends the good news. Erin slid onto the couch next to Lily, who was glossy eyed and smiling slightly, staring into the glowing embers of the fire.

"So?" Erin asked. "How'd it go?"

"Let's just say I have a date for next Hogsmeade weekend, and the one after that and so on," Lily said quietly, a happy smile pulling at the corner of her lips

"Ooh! How did he ask you?" Erin asked interestedly.

Lily turned and grinned at her.

"Just a little ol' game of truth or dare, Erin," Lily said mischievously.

Erin grinned at Lily Evans, glad that she had helped in the process of putting together the perfect and everlasting match of James Potter and— who would've thought?

None other than the girl who had hated James throughout the years, denying him what he always truly loved and wanted.

Lily Evans.

**-**  
_**-x-x-x-  
-**_

So did you guys like it? I've never done a Lily/James story, and I thought I would give it a go.

Well, Lily's Lil Sis, do you love me right about now?

I wanted some short, simple way to get the perfect couple together, and I wanted to do a one shot that reflected my idea. I think this is alright, definitely not my best piece though. I did it for you, Lily's Lil Sis!

**Well, please review you guys!**


End file.
